Giving Thanks, The Kiss
by Linda4HIM59
Summary: A one-shot missing scene, written by request. The final scene at the end of Giving Thanks, where Michaela and Sully gaze at each other in the rain...did you wish they had kissed, or at least said, "I love you"? I sure did. This is my way of making that happen...in a way. LOL. Hope you enjoy.


**Giving Thanks...The Kiss **

By Linda Ellen

May 2013

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman (but those people aren't using them anyway!)_

Thunder rumbled overhead, and the happy group of Cheyenne and townspeople looked up from their feast, wondering if they were seeing things. Could those be rain clouds..._really_? Just a few minutes ago there wasn't a cloud in the sky!

Holding a bowl of food between them, Michaela and Sully turned their faces upward as the first few drops began to fall. Then their gazes met, and smiles of relief and joy adorned their countenances. Within seconds, sprinkles turned to full-blown rain and pandemonium erupted throughout Grace's normally calm cafe. Women squealed, men broke out in laughter, and people began running to and fro, couples swinging around together in glee. Unfazed, the Indians merely picked up an item or two of food and moved over under the tree to take cover, snickering at the Mâseha vé'ho'e onéstôhóné [crazy white people] who were laughing and celebrating as if they had never seen rain before.

Michaela jumped up from her seat in panic, grabbing a dish and hurrying to place the food under the protective tarp roof near Grace's stove. "Colleen! Matthew! The food's getting wet!" she called as she transported another dish.

Matthew couldn't care less. "It's raining!" he yelled as he grabbed Ingrid and swung her around amid her excited squeals. "It's raining!" The deliriously happy couple couldn't contain their elation, their grins so wide and infectious they could hardly pause to kiss.

Dashing back to the tarp again, this time with the turkey platter and barely avoiding a collision with Cloud Dancing as he nonchalantly carried his plate and glass, Michaela looked around in complete exasperation. The food was going to be ruined! Didn't anyone care?

"Everyone! Anyone, help me!" she cried plaintively, but no one responded to her plea. It was as if the whole world had gone crazy. _What is wrong with everyone!_

As she looked around for help and brushed a strand of hair blown across her face by the sudden damp breeze, her eyes encountered a sight that made her breath catch and her pulse immediately begin to race.

_Sully_.

His hair, face, and clothing already glisteningly wet, he was standing about ten feet away, just staring at her. And what a stare! His eyes were practically devouring her. The expression on his face was hard for her to pinpoint, but whatever it was...it was positively magnetic, and when he opened his arms in invitation, she immediately began moving toward him, unable to stop herself even if she had wanted to.

As if she were floating, she drifted across the wet grass to him, drawn by that penetrating stare, until she arrived within his reach...but he held back from touching her right away, except with his eyes, which continued to roam her delicate features. His mouth opened slightly as if he was about to say something, but no words came out. Instead, his hand came up; his wet fingers feather light against her temple as he smoothed a sodden strand of hair from her eyes. She was spellbound, and could only blink the raindrops from her lashes as the pull of his gaze held her captive. No man had ever looked at her in such a way that his feelings were laid bare for her perusal. His thoughts were so strong she could almost hear his voice... "I love you so much, Michaela...you're like a fire in my blood that no amount 'a rain could ever quench...do ya know what you do to me each time you look at me with those beautiful eyes? Do ya know how much I wanna hold ya...and kiss ya...?"

xxxxxxx

Sully had grinned and then laughed in pleasure that the spirits had granted an end to the drought. He forgot about eating the feast his Cheyenne friends had brought for the Thanksgiving meal the moment he felt the first raindrops. _Everything'll be all right now. Things will get back to normal, and no one'll need to leave the area 'cause 'a the drought_. He hadn't realized he had been worried about that...worried that the drought would somehow cause Michaela to want to go back to Boston...away from Colorado...away from him...

The rain, despite this being November and approaching cool weather, felt wonderful on his heated skin. Being around Michaela always made his blood run hot, and the cool drops falling from the sky were a welcome respite. Sitting so close to her at the table had nearly driven him crazy, and the knowing looks his friend Cloud Dancing kept shooting his way had only compounded the problem.

His hair and clothing quickly became soaked with rainwater, which immediately began dripping off his nose and mouth, and strands of his hair. Gazing across the space at the woman who held his heart, all he could do was stare, a tiny smile lighting his face as he saw her fussing over the food. _Even now_, he mused, _she can't just stop and enjoy the moment...celebrate the fact that the drought is over._ He watched as she stood in frustration that no one would assist her. _Oh how he loved her..._this lady he had traveled halfway across the country to see, ready to admit his feelings for, only to end up blurting it out in a heated exchange in a train car as he readied to escape. He cherished every single little thing about her, from the top of her head to the soles of her tiny feet.

As she turned and saw him watching, his heart seemed to melt within his chest and all he could do was extend his arms to the side in welcome, as if to say, _Don't worry about none 'a that, Michaela. Come out here to me...ya don't need ta always be so prim and proper...do somethin' darin'...come to me...stand here with me and just enjoy the rain..._

Surprisingly, she actually heeded his unspoken invitation, and now she was gracefully approaching him across the wet grass, her form-fitting sky blue dress catching the rain drops as quickly as his cotton shirt. There was a certain sensuality in her saunter, but he knew she didn't realize the come-hither look emanating from her gaze. He willed himself not to allow his eyes to drop below her face, knowing he would be able to clearly see the outline of certain parts of her figure, and he wasn't sure he would be able to hold back his reaction...

And then, she was standing before him, gazing up at him with such wonderment in her mesmerizing eyes..._what was she thinking? _His mouth began to open, but the sight and nearness of her rendered his voice completely powerless so he raised a hand to touch her, his fingers grazing her temple as he tried to allow his eyes to convey his feelings. He could almost hear her thoughts...or was it just his imagination? Her soft voice came floating to him over the sound of the rain and reveling... "Oh Sully...do you know how completely I have fallen in love with you? Do you know you occupy my every waking thought, and my dreams as well? You have such a hold on my heart...it frightens me with its intensity. Your nearness overwhelms me, and I struggle with conflicting feelings...to run from you and the mysterious pull you have on my emotions...or throw myself in your arms and let you kiss me..."

Each of them wanted desperately to say those words to one another...but they held back out of shyness and fear of rebuff. In reality, all they could do was stare into one another's eyes and allow the deep feelings within their hearts to be conveyed through the windows to their souls. Then Sully's hands moved of their own accord and gently grasped her arms, almost as if to hold her still...as if he feared she would run back to the shelter of the tarp. Neither knew how long they stood thus, transfixed, oblivious of their surroundings, as the merrymakers danced and squealed around them.

Finally the rain slowed and the townspeople regained their senses, belatedly heeding Michaela's previous call for help to clear the table of now rain-soaked food. The two would-be lovers finally registered that they were becoming the topic of several conversations. Chuckling self-consciously, they joined the others in helping Grace clear the tables, though each remained lost in the magic they had experienced, eyes meeting and shy smiles emerging time and again.

OOOOOOO

Hours later, Sully pulled back on the reins to bring Bear to a stop next to the barn door at the homestead. "Whoa," he murmured, casting a look at Michaela as she sat huddled on the seat beside him, her still-damp dress causing her to shiver in the cool evening air.

Laughing and teasing each other, the kids jumped down from the wagon and scurried inside as a gust of damp wind blustered between the house and the barn.

When they were alone, the two adults glanced at each other, then Sully hopped down from the wagon and turned to lift his arms to the woman who occupied his every dream. She hesitated for a moment, and then reached to place her hands on his shoulders and allow him to lift her down to the ground. Much like the day she had returned home from Boston, they stood uncertainly together by the wagon, very much aware of each other, but still in that awkward stage of their changed relationship. Many things had been said - good and bad, loving and angry - and much had happened, since she had alighted from the stage and ran down the street to throw herself into his arms and finally admit that she loved him, too.

"You best get inside 'fore you get sick...it's gettin' chilly out here," he murmured, though with his hands warmly rubbing her arms as he gazed down into her eyes, she had no desire to immediately comply.

"Yes, indeed," she agreed softly.

Moments ticked by, and then the two chuckled self-consciously and Sully gently grasped her arm and escorted her up the porch steps and saw her safely inside. "I'll see ta Bear...but I'll say g'night before I go. You go on inside and get warm by the fire," he instructed in a murmur. Michaela wistfully smiled and nodded as she watched him turn and descend the steps to complete his task.

Matthew turned from lighting and stoking the fire, grinning at the dreamy look on Dr. Mike's face. Michaela drifted over to the fireplace, holding out her hands to warm them, acutely missing the warmth of Sully's hands on her arms. The young man met his siblings' eyes, the three of them moved and happy to see her like that...downright smitten. _It's about time they admit it, _Matthew mused with a grin.

The children began preparing for bed, chattering about the day and jesting good-naturedly. The rain had washed away all fear, dread, and angst from everyone in Colorado Springs. Matthew felt as if he were bubbling over with joy that the girl he loved would not need to go to another place because of the drought; they could continue on with their plans to eventually get married. He felt on top of the world. Colleen and Brian merely felt happiness - the joy of being home again, everything normal...and the possibility of a bright future. Brian, especially, couldn't seem to contain his delight that his dream of a 'real' family seemed now within his reach. Sully and Dr. Mike had admitted their love - and judging by their actions on this day, Sully, his _hero_, would surely become their 'pa' in the near future. In a burst of childlike glee, he dashed across the room and threw his arms around Michaela's waist, pressing his cheek against her stomach.

"Goodnight Ma. I love you!"

Michaela, startled out of her persistent musings about a certain buckskin-clad male, smiled lovingly and hugged Brian close, bending to kiss the top of his head. "Goodnight Brian. I love you, too. Sleep well."

"G'night Dr. Mike. See you in the morning!" Colleen offered as she drew near for a hug. Matthew called a goodnight from the back door as he made his way out to the barn, anxious to begin his nightly dreams of a certain angelic blonde.

A few minutes later, a soft knock came at the door. Michaela's breath hitched and her smile widened a bit as Sully opened the door enough to stick his head inside, his eyes immediately finding who he had secretly begun to think of as his 'Hësta-nootôtse' [Heartsong], hovering near the fireplace.

"J'st wanted to say g'night..." he murmured, his eyes locked with hers. Oh, how he wanted to do so much more than that...but propriety effectively kept that door bolted shut! Vaguely, he wondered how long it would take them to get past this first awkward stage in their relationship. As he had told her several days prior, he was ready to do some _courtin' and sparkin'_.

"Goodnight, Sully...and thank you..." Michaela murmured as they drifted toward one another.

He smiled tenderly. "For what?"

Her smile answered his as they hovered close enough to touch, but each was acutely aware of the fact that young ears were just beyond the muslin curtain to their right.

"For...oh everything..." she murmured, scrambling for more to say, to somehow keep him there longer. "For convincing Cloud Dancing and the other Indians to come to the Thanksgiving dinner - and bring the food...for taking care of Bear for me...for always being there for me..."

His eyes sparkled in the firelight as he gazed down at her. "No need to thank me...you know I'd do anythin' for ya..." he murmured softly. Then, unable to help himself, his left hand rose to touch her face, gently brushing back soft, silky strands of her hair as he ever so slowly leaned in, touching his lips to hers. Her lips were so soft and warm, a tingle of red-hot desire shot through his body, making him almost gasp in its intensity.

Michaela stood still, luxuriating in the gentle touch of his fingers against her temple, and as he leaned close, she unconsciously held her breath as she waited for the magical touch of his lips. _Ahhhh, his lips are so warm and smooth..._hazily she acknowledged that she'd never known a man with such kissable lips, as a feeling of intense euphoria swept through her body, nearly rendering her light-headed.

Then, being the gentleman that he was, he pulled back, gazing once again into her eyes with fierce longing.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered.

No words would come from her lips, which were now achingly devoid of his, as she watched him backing towards the door. Placing two fingers against gently puckered lips, he bid her adieu, and slipped out into the night.

With a soft sigh, Michaela watched the door silently close behind him. _What a day this has been_, she mused dreamily as her hands rose to begin unbuttoning the tiny buttons at the bodice of her dress, and knowing that this particular garment would forever bring back sweet memories of her courtship with the virile mountain man.

Minutes later, after she had banked the fire for the night and checked on the children - both of whom were still awake and giggled goodnight to her, Brian even going so far as to tease, "G'night...Mrs. Sully," she snuggled down in the soft covers of her bed for the night.

"Goodnight, Sully," she whispered toward the closed door.

Her thoughts completely saturated with the essence of him, she drifted off to sleep.

Soon, in the swirling, misty world of her dreams, she was back once again at the Thanksgiving feast, sitting next to Sully and passing bowls of vegetables. Delicious aromas of the food and Sully's familiar, masculine scent filled her awareness.

Once again, the thunder rumbled, they raised their faces to the sky overhead, and the first raindrops began to fall. She jumped from her seat, struggling in vain to rescue the food, finding no help, and as before, turning to find _him_ pulling on her with his magnetic gaze. Her feet began to move, and then she was directly before him, her heart pounding, blinking away errant drops of rain as she looked up into his eyes.

His hand came up and touched her face. Oh how she wanted to lean into that firm, strong hand, but all she could do was briefly close her eyes in elation.

"I love you, Michaela," he murmured as her eyes met his again, his voice barely discernible above the sound of the rain and their friends' raucous reveling.

"And I love you," she replied, hoping against hope that he would...he would...

And then his head was descending and his lips touched hers, tentative at first, but slowly increasing in force as she acquiesced to his advance. The feelings were like nothing she had ever experienced before. She hadn't known kissing could be so pleasurable...but with Sully, everything seemed... _more_. She was aware of every sensation...the warmth of his lips... the cool wetness of the raindrops as they landed on her heated skin, running in slick rivulets down her cheeks to her neck and soaking into the bodice of her dress...the primal, heady scent of his wet skin and hair...the strength in his arms as he wound them around her back and pulled her into his embrace.

Michaela knew she should be concerned about propriety and what the townspeople would think...but she didn't care. For once in her life, all she cared about was the moment, and the feelings this man created within her very being. Perhaps it was the situation, the excitement of the drought-ending rain, or the squeals and laughter of the group. Perhaps it was all of that...or just her absolute fascination with this man who had captivated her thoughts from the first moment he had so skillfully thrown his tomahawk and split that sign in Loren's store. Whatever the catalyst, she was helpless to do anything but respond.

His arms crushed her to his chest as his head tilted to the right, his lips slanting across hers as he moaned with pleasure and deepened the kiss even more. She didn't even care about the rain and his sodden clothing – or hers for that matter. Her heart pounded so fiercely she momentarily feared she may pass out from the force, and then it jolted wildly when she felt the tip of his tongue begging entrance to her mouth. Even when David, who had been her fiancé, had occasionally kissed her a little deeper than his usual chaste pecks, she hadn't felt such a powerful – _frightening_ – thrill sweeping over her. No matter...helpless to resist, she opened to him, and was rewarded with the intoxicating sensation of his tongue slipping past the barrier of her teeth and into her mouth – plunging deep inside, culminating in their first real kiss.

With a soft moan, her eyes closed tight, she drew in a shaky breath and shyly allowed his tongue to caress hers, glorying in the heady taste of the food he had sampled before the rain interrupted their meal, mingled with his _own_ unique essence. She had never experienced anything so exhilarating as being swept up in this all-consuming kiss with her mountain man...and she knew she would never be the same – and neither would their relationship.

Her arms rose to wind around his warmly sodden back and mold herself to his body, uncaring of their surroundings. The world and Boston proprieties seemed totally unimportant – even non-existent. She could feel the muscled hardness of his chest pressing against her softness, and she couldn't believe what was happening. Was this the same man she had known all these months since first coming to Colorado Springs? Had he always felt this way toward her?

Thoughts raced through her mind... how moody he had been the three days they spent alone together on their quest to test for mercury in the water...their rainy night huddled together under the lean-to and how his body had felt pressed against her back, keeping her warm. Had he felt passion for her then? She tried to grasp it all...but the physical sensations once again overpowered coherent thought as she felt him shift against her...even felt a hardness pressing against her belly, the doctor in her knowing exactly what that hardness was...and meant. _Oh my goodness! _Never had she been close enough to a man _in that state_ to actually _feel_ that phenomenon.

And then in the midst of it all, she heard what sounded like the people knocking their fists on the tables. Bang bang bang. Hazily, she wondered why they would do such a thing in the midst of their celebration. Perhaps it was Cheyenne drums...

Slowly her awareness cleared and she realized the sound she heard was someone knocking on the door next to the bed. Taking in a quick breath as she realized it had all been just a very real, overpowering dream, she sat up, fighting to come fully awake, and glanced at the door. Was it a medical emergency?

Throwing back the covers, she stepped over and grasped the handle, pausing to ask through the wooden surface, "Who is it?"

"Sully," came the precious voice from the other side.

Her heart sped up again as she pulled the door open to find him standing there on the porch, concern showing clearly in his eyes in the light from the still flickering fireplace.

"Sully! What are you doing here...is everything all right?" she asked breathlessly, backing up a bit to allow him to step inside.

"Yeah, everythin's fine," he reassured, though he was peering at her keenly. She gazed back, crossing her arms over her chest in self-consciousness, wondering why he was gazing at her so intensely...it was almost as if he was seeing images of the dream still very vivid in her mind. She averted her eyes shyly, afraid of what he would think of her if he were to guess how thoroughly he occupied her unconscious thoughts...

She swallowed dryly, about to ask what had brought him back, when he murmured, "I couldn't sleep...and I felt like somethin' was wrong...with you. Like you needed me, pullin' at my heart..." he paused, finding it hard to articulate everything in his mind. "Like you were thinkin' about me real hard," he added, just above a whisper, and was surprised when her face instantly flamed red.

"I...I was dreaming..." she paused. _I can't tell him what I dreamed! I hope he doesn't ask..._

At this, he grinned, his dimples pronounced. He stepped closer, reaching out and gently grasping her upper arms. She raised her head a bit, peeking at him through her lashes.

"'Bout me?" he murmured, his voice downright sensual.

She cleared her throat and looked away again, acutely embarrassed. He had caught her 'in the act'! Thinking for a moment to lie, she changed her mind and instead turned back with a whispered, "Yes."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, his manly pride quite stroked. "Good."

Her eyes opened wider, a bit shocked at his rakish attitude, but he, realizing she was quite embarrassed at the subject, chose to let her off the hook.

Drawing her to him until their foreheads touched, he murmured, "I'm glad you're all right...I was worried. But...good to know it was just excitement I was feelin' from ya, and not fear," he added, unable to resist one last teasing remark.

She pulled back, but before she could form a rebuke, he leaned in and brushed her lips with his. "I'll let ya get back to sleep. 'Night," and with that, he gave her one last pleased grin and a soft kiss and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

With a huff, she placed her back against the door, turning her head to the side and listening to his low, happy whistle as he made his way back to his lean-to.

With a roll of her eyes, she shook her head, and with a half grin, climbed back into bed...hoping to take up where she left off in her dream of..._the kiss._

_**The End...or a new beginning?**_

_A/N – This is another 'missing scene', written in response to a request in the private DQ fanfic group on Facebook, the Missing Enthusiasm Enthusiasts (MEE). If you enjoyed this, please leave a review and let me know. New readers - don't forget to check out the "M" rated stories, as there are quite a few missing scenes there, too. :) And check out the 'Community' for more Missing Enthusiasm Enthusiasts' stories. If you click 'follow' on the MEE Community, you will receive email alerts when anyone places a story there (provided you are registered on )._

_Thanks Audrey for your awesome beta/editing!_

_And thanks Adri for the beautiful cover pic and banner! _


End file.
